Fortune Thief legacy
by fairytailpirate
Summary: What if Carly was hiding something, what if her true self was more like dark signer Carly, who is the person she visits in hospital...and what does she have to do with fortune thief. A glimpse in carly's past and a new adventure
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction of yugioh be warned im not writing duels because i dont understand how they work and carly is not the same we know hahaha**

**Carly: Fairytailpirate does not own yugioh5d or else this would probably happen =D**

**Me: yup yupand pirings will be jackxcarlycfortune thief with a surprise ^^  
**

Yugioh 5D Fanfiction: Fortune ThiefChapter 1

Carly sighed in frustration. She couldn't do anything for her, just be there and watch her. The television murmuring in the background and as she caught the heading of the story she smirked and turned her attention to the reporter which had to of course be that annoying blond of Angela Rains.

"_Fortune Thief has made a reappearance once again raiding New Domino City's museum. It appears that the thief has taken the lapis lazuli jewel linked to the legendary royal dragon Ragnarok. It is currently unknown what the intentions of this thief are however no other artifacts have been touched leading the police to suspect…"_

'Hmm seems Fortune Thief is getting skilled at what she does…' Carly remarked proudly

Angela kept on ranting about the thievery but finally she spoke the words Carly wanted to her "_The Identity of the thief has yet to be found as the police have been unable to capture the mysterious Fortune Thief on video, height, age or even gender have yet to be discovered. And to seemingly taunt our police forces the thief left only a card signed 'I thank thee for keeping the lapis lazuli for me Fortune Theif'"_

Carly switched off the tv, she moved towards the bed and caressed the sleeping girls forehead, ruffling her dark green hair, "I won't disappoint you again I promise big sister, but…please, wake up…"

As she left the room she gave one last painful glance at her sister before moving, it was funny how this was the same hospital she had meet him. Destiny seemed to be playing with her life lately toying with her emotion. Little did she know that soon she would have to give explanations to the three girls and three guys who had been stalking her all day…

"Who do you think she went to visit" the curious boy asked eager to find out.

"I don't know but the nurse said she comes every week, sometimes every day to see this person" said a young woman with short crimson hair.

"What do we do now?" said a girl who looked identically like the enthusiastic boy

"We ask her" said a blond man with the air of a king

"Dude…" a spiky haired man sweat dropped, "have you no sensitivity?"

**Carly: woooow i sound awesome**

**Jack: I'm falling in love xD**

**Yusei: dude you already love her...right? o.O  
**

**Me:Yusei you're in denial so dont judge...  
**

**Aki: denial *pout*D:  
**

**me: *whispers* dense people...**

**leo and luna: please read and review =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello so first I want to thank everyone for the reviews it made me very happy and secondly I would like to point out the ages of the characters so since Jack is 19 so is Carly (I have no idea how old in the anime she is said to be xD), Yusei is 18 (I think he had his birthday in the anime but I'm not following it think of this story as before the second season right after dark signer arc but after meeting sherry so along season two -wants to include sherry in story-)**

**Sherry: hehe I'll be in, you'd better or else…*sherry glare of doooooom***

**Jack: come on let's get to the story**

**Me: Why soooo serioussss **

**Carly: that kind of failed sorry FTP =P**

**Akiza: with you on this one Carly =P**

**Me: *goes off to emo corner* D:**

**Luna: FTP does not own yugioh 5d or any of us characters if she did Yusei would have proposed to Aki already…**

**Yusei is heard in the distance and Akiza: Whhhaaaa? **

Carly had the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that feeling which always came before something bad. And when it came to that something bad for Carly it was always very, very extremely, horribly bad. Just like the duel she had had with that psychic Arcadia president, what was his name again? Sayer, right, and then she had apparently turned into some psycho messenger for some earthbound immortal, something her pride couldn't take not that she would tell anyone about it. However it still stung badly. Well at least she had taught that Sayer/Divine guy a lesson…

"Carly, CARLY WAIT UP," called a voice.

'About time they stopped hiding'

"H-h-ey, what are you doing here?" she asked feigning surprise as her six friends ran up to her. Over the years she was getting pretty good at this double life, she even impressed herself at how natural the 'timid hyperactive klutz' was coming to her lately.

"Well, umm, we…umm," Akiza seemed at a loss of words which was strange for the ex-Black Rose, Carly had to admit though she was happy she didn't hold a grudge towards her for the Sayer incident. The rest seemed as shy and fidgety today as Akiza, which for them was, well, very strange.

Carly chuckled under her breath warming up to them like she had to no one else before apart from her big sister.

'NO, shoot, Carly don't get too close, it'll hurt if we got to make a run for it'

Jack on the other hand had no problems so of course he asked her immediately, "So, who were you visiting at the hospital?"

Carly tensed for a second but made herself relax, she knew they would ask the minute she sensed them, which was a minute too late as she had already went inside the giant hospital, the same one she had met Jack in, the same one her sister was in since that accident four years ago. She knew she couldn't dodge the question so for once since she started her double life she told the truth.

"My big sister has been in a coma for four years, she's been in that hospital since, and it's the best in the whole country, so I visit whenever I can,"

The group all remained silent. Akiza was the first to speak realizing how little they knew about their green haired stuttering friend, "We're so sorry Carly we shouldn't have pried you don't have to answer,"

Right then Mina and Officer Trudge had come running to them with apparently exciting new by their troubled expressions. Carly had never loved that woman's gift for sudden interruptions more than now.

"Jack…everyone…" she managed to say while panting, "Fortune thief …s-struck…again,"

"What?" they all cried.

'It's impossible,' Carly thought.

"The…" Jack raised his hand signaling to Officer Trudge to be silent

"Carly, we're listening,"

'This is no time for that didn't you want to catch Fortune Thief?' she thought in frustration remembering how a determined Jack had vowed to bring the thief to justice dragging of course the rest of the team in his mission.

"My family the Nagisa had only two daughters, twins, we were born to take over the family…trade job you could call it,"

"Twins like us" Leo said loudly

"Leo shhhh" Luno reprimanded him

Carly paused laughing for a second, "She always used to remind me how she would take care of me after mum died, although she always insisted I call her my big sister because as she put it she had been born first thus 'I'll never let anyone hurt you, my birth certificate says it's my duty as the older sister' she used to say,"

"Her name was, is, Alex, she and I trained to be the best at the job, to surpass our mother who had died when we were ten, but four years ago there was an accident, my sister ended up in a coma, and I remained alone, our dad had left we never met him and I couldn't stand keeping the stupid family job, it…hurt, too much," she could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks glad that her glasses masked them as she faced the ground..

Carly took a deep breath and continued taken aback by how easily she had told them the truth when she had been hiding her true self for four years, "So I followed my true dream to become a journalist and here I am, most of my money goes to the hospital bills but hey it's not so bad,"

"What happened to her, to Alex?" Akiza asked

Carly turned to her too quickly raising her head and snapped, "Its none of your business"

Akiza and the rest froze surprised at how cold their usually cheerful optimistic friend had just sounded and were slightly taken aback at the sight of her tears, and the pained glint they had caught in her eyes.

Carly realized that she had lost her mask and recovering quickly she apologized to Akiza whispering her words only audible to the nine of them.

Suddenly Carly felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace, "No I'm sorry, you must be hurting right now and I asked you to go back to obviously painful memories, forgive me,"

Carly hadn't felt so loved in a long time; the pain that she had tried to wash away all those years surfaced all at once causing her tears to triple, she buried her head into Akiza's shoulder crying the weight she had in her heart out. Akiza had felt it too this loneliness as the Black Rose, when she thought her parents didn't love her, she really was her friend, even though she had tried to steal her glasses numerous times. "Wear bloody contacts, Jack will fall for those eyes over and over again' she repeated every tie Carly had tried to run after her although she was truly blind, pleading for her to give them back. She understood that hole Carly had in her chest and the team had saved her but Carly, the real Carly couldn't bear the thought of letting them see her weakness.

Carly couldn't believe she had broken down in front of them; she mentally cursed herself as she couldn't stop crying but only cried harder. Akiza still held her caressing her hair gently while the others came up to her, the twins hugging her legs both crying at her tearful story, Yusei hand on her shoulder squeezed to comfort her and Jack unexpected words,

"We're here for you idiot,"

Even Mina was sniffling and agreed with him while Trudge was comically crying his heart out.

* * *

As we made our way to the nearest coffee shop to hear the latest news on Fortune Thief jack and Carly were the last to move. When the others had covered a considerable distance from the two Jack grabbed Carly's wrist spun her around and kissed her forehead, holding her close to him. Carly blushed but before she could ask anything he whispered in her ear,

"Forgive my curiosity I shouldn't have pushed you,"

Jack had never even thought of what Carly must have passed, she was always such a happy klutz.

"It's okay you big dummy," she smiled at him and for the first time it was a sincere smile, she hadn't smiled like that for long and it even made the King gasp.

They headed towards the shop were the others were calling them impatiently. When they arrived Mina said, "Seems we arrived just in time for the news, and it seems to be confirming what I was about to tell you,"

**Carly: *cries in sad corner***

**Akiza: *pats Carly's head sniffling too* Now now it's okay**

**Luna: Jack was soooo cute**

**Jack: *slightly blushes* hey, hey why did FTP stop now, I mean cliffhanger much right?**

**Misty: Don't change the subject ^^**

**Me: Where did you come from? O.O**

**Yusei: I'm sorry for the above nonsense *smiles***

**Sherry: for your sake I hope I'll be there next chapter…**

**Leo: HAHA the next chapter is sooo gonna be exciting and I'll be the hero so read and review people and come back for the next chapter xD**

**Me: Hey don't take my spotlight D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Welcome to chapter 3, and I've also included Sherry who hopefully will not kill me**

**Sherry: good writer *pats FTP on head***

**Me: mummy *whimpers in fear* **

**Carly: when was Sherry this scary?**

**Yusei: maybe it's just FTP who's easily pushed around**

**Me: ummmm maybe but have you seen the sherry glare of doom (refer to chapter two beginning babble with characters)**

**Akiza: FTP *sigh* **

**Leo: hey me and Luna haven't been featured much in the last two chapters so the next one got it *leo glare of doom* **

**Me: YES SIR!**

**Luna: Leo don't bully the author and enjoy chapter 3 readers ^^**

Carly's group wasn't the only listening to the news, the blonde duelist was also keenly following Fortune Thief feeling the thrill of a great duel coming up if she caught the now famous troublemaker. Sherry Leblanc hadn't felt this excited in ages but found the thief's recent exposure quite strange. Angela once again reported the events;

"Fortune Thief has finally decided to come in the open, a card was sent to the Mayor who is one of, if not the most powerful and rich man in the city. The thief will strike at midnight and so police are preparing to at last capture the infamous criminal who seems confident enough that he or she will evade the holders of justice in this town."

"It's too forward for that thief to do this, or has numerous wins gotten to her head?" Sherry thought.

Carly wasn't expecting this at all, it was a bad turn of events as regards to her plans but a very good one too. This open challenge to the police could yet come in handy.

"OH awesome we get to see the thief now and in person," Leo jumped all over the place in joy.

"Is it a good idea to bring the twins?" Jack questioned

"Leo would try to sneak in on his own and Luna would follow so might as well take both with us," Yusei answered

The police had allowed them to stay knowing how it was them who had saved their asses from the dark signers they felt safer with them there even though they wouldn't admit it.

The mayor meanwhile was for the umpteenth time was thanking them for their presence when suddenly all the police men started to collapse as a green mist descended upon them.

"Quick get out of this room," Akiza ordered

All of team 5D, including two officers along with Trudge and the Mayor got out safely from the room entering the giant foyer in mayor's mega villa and were shocked at the sight of their enemy.

He was a man, a very big man who resembled a bear and was wearing a thief's trademark costume with black sock on his head and matching outfit. Everyone in the room sweat dropped apart from the thief.

"Weird I thought the thief would be more…" the mayor started

"Elegant?" Aki helped

"Cool?" a disappointed Leo whined

"Intelligent?" Luna said sarcastically

"Subtle?" Yusei blurted

The thief just laughed.

* * *

At the same time the real thief smiled to herself as she had just easily cracked the Mayor's vault open and taken her prize.

"The sapphire is mine, now just three more to go," she said triumphantly

Fortune Thief couldn't believe her luck, a false thief tried to impersonate her and rob the Mayor, the man who held one of the gems of the Royal Dragon Ragnarok. He had made a perfect distraction and she could leave without being bothered any longer, she left her card in the gems place and then she heard him.

"Hahahahahahahaahahah, I am Fortune Thief the great, wahahahahahah, give me all your money old codger and ill spare you and you friends,"

She trembled in rage, 'Now, now, let him play he'll get caught anyway and your job will get so easy the police wont suspect he's not the real thief and for the missing them they'll think of accomplices and leave you alone…'

"Wahahahahahahahahahaha, how pathetic falling for the sleeping gas,"

"Then again what's stealing without a bit of thrill, it's no fun," she concluded heading towards the man butchering her reputation.

* * *

As the man laughed he didn't notice the sound of a bike getting closer and closer, Jack who was glaring at him as he had destroyed his fantasy of dueling a worthy opponent stepped towards him hoping that the man's skill was not as rusty as his brain cells.

Suddenly the door burst open and crashed the thief leaving all of the present spectators dumbfounded.

"That was easy," the biker stated

"Sherry?"

"My, my, destructive aren't we?" a feminine voice teased

"So the REAL Fortune Thief I presume?" Sherry asked smiling

The real Fortune Thief was wearing a similar outfit Carly wore as a dark signer although the thief's outfit had a thorn-like pattern rather than the hummingbird's hieroglyph-like ones. On her gloves there were blue roses on the back of each hand. Her face was hidden by her hood and even if it was down they noticed she was also wearing a dark blue mask the shape of a dragons head. She sat down legs crossed on the banister looking down at them.

"Why hello, Sherry right?"

"Nice outfit"

"Nice bike"

**Sherry: dibs on dueling Fortune Thief  
**

**Fortune Thief: You didn't kill the imposter right? I don't like being in debt**

**Jack: o.O ummm where's Carly?**

**Akiza: weird haven't seen her since the coffee shop scene…**

**Fortune Thief: …**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed it**

**Leo and Luna: And as a New year gift there will be another chapter put on later today xD Read and review ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello and I know it's early but…**

**Me, Team 5d, Fortune Thief and Sherry: HAPPY NEW YEAR **

**Akiza: Carly's still missing**

**Fortune Thief: …maybe she…*looks at FTP***

**Me: that clumsy girl probably lost her way *laughs nervously***

**Jack: …**

**Sherry: let's get back to our duel please**

**Luna: Here is chapter 4 folks enjoy ^^**

"Wooooooow," Leo exclaimed, "I knew it, Fortune Thief is awesome not like that imposter at all,"

Leo pointed at the twitching figure who the remaining police immediately arrested.

The young thief giggled, "Why thank you, now if you excuse me, I'll be off,"

She placed a card on her duel disk and a monster appeared, "Twin Wolf Shadow Hati of the lapis lazuli,"

"She's like me…" Akiza gasped.

The giant black wolf was twice the size of a horse and had menacing saber teeth and jet black eyes with no pupil. Fortune Thief lithely jumped on him with ease riding him as if he was her personal stallion.

"That card, it's one of the cards of legends which are fabled, the one which guards of the lapis lazuli, twin to the guardian of the emerald,"

"Aren't we well informed…" the thief grimly stated.

"Duel me, Fortune Thief!" Sherry said, "Don't run with your tail between your legs,"

"I'd gladly comply but I am busy so you'll have to wait,"

"Coward!"

"Have you heard of the legacy of the Fortune Thieves? We call ourselves with the name of the flora depending on our style or personality as well as luck,"

"Wait then your name…" Akiza wondered out loud perplexed

"My true name is Fortune Twin Rose, I am the Deep Blue Rose and until I regain my other half and complete my mission I cannot possibly use this name, not until I erase my shame," the criminal said pain etched in her voice.

"That's no excuse for fleeing," Sherry rebutted.

"Then I promise you next time I'll show you my strength, oh and Mayor thank you for the sapphire I'll take good care of it,"

The great wolf howled jumping in the midst of them catching them of guard, everyone landed hard on their bottoms except Jack who managed to jump onto the wolf and Sherry who pursued them with her bike.

* * *

Jack had managed to climb on the monsters back and was about to capture Fortune Twin Rose or whatever she called herself when she took him off guard. She caught him by the jacket and pushed him not letting go.

"Lucky, I caught myself the Master of Faster," she laughed

Her face was inches from his and suddenly her lips touched his. It was a nice feeling and her smell was very familiar and soothing.

"I'm sorry...your taxi's here," she whispered in his ear throwing him off, she murmuring something as he fell but he didn't hear it, he only caught his name, "Jack…"

Luckily Sherry caught him just in time but she had to stop unless she wanted to crash and get badly hurt. She cursed as the wolf ran faster and faster further away from them,

"Nice job, we lost her," she fumed.

Jack remained silent at a loss of words and not understanding why his heart was beating so fast and why that damn thief seemed so familiar.

"Let's go back to the villa," he finally ordered.

* * *

Carly couldn't believe it. Did she lose her mind on the way?

'STUPID, that was so stupid, stupid, stupid,'

She stroked the giant wolf gently and he licked her hand affectionately.

"Thanks, Hati, you've done an amazing job, I on the other hand was so damn stupid," she whined.

As Fortune Thief she had vowed not to involve her personal life with her other life and she had confessed! Hopefully though Jack shouldn't have heard her say those three words.

"Jack, I love you,"

She had murmured those words as she threw the man she loved at the incoming bike, but not before having kissed him.

Hati moved closer and licked her face.

"Ewww Hati," she giggled, "You're right I've got to earn my name back, can't go on falling into depressions can I she said. She sent the great wolf home and made her way to hers.

* * *

The young reporter/thief made her way to her apartment it was already 3 am and she desperately needed some sleep after yet another night outside. Her head was throbbing and she felt drained of any energy. She knew that if she kept on going like this…

'No, Carly think positive, only three to go so I can't rest'

* * *

The following morning Team 5D was deep in thought at their current HQ a.k.a the twin's house as it was the only place other adults would not disturb them. Carly had finally showed up and looked like she hadn't slept for two months. She kept dozing of her head resting on Akiza's shoulder who sat next to her on the sofa. The red haired girl couldn't help notice a certain blond boy's glare which appeared sometimes in her direction.

'And he won't admit he likes her…' Akiza thought.

Yusei smiled sympathetically at her and she smiled back blushing just a tad.

"So the Fortune Thief is actually female?" Mina questioned.

"Yes and about our age maybe eighteen or nineteen," Akiza confirmed.

"I swear next time I'll get here!" Jack said angrily.

"Not if I get her first, I got to settle our duel, and I would have if you hadn't let her throw you off at me," Sherry glared at him menacingly.

Sherry had temporarily joined Team 5D as they all believed together they would come up with better plans and strategies and sharing information didn't sound as a bad idea to them.

"Have you found anything on the legacy or whatever?" Crow asked.

Crow had just gotten back in town and was thrilled to embark on another adventure.

"Well yes, and it's quite a story and apparently it goes way back," Mina said.

"Well then tell us," The group urged her.

**Me: Cliffhanger mwuhahahahahah**

**Everyone: *sweatdrops***

**Carly: Anyway you were saying you can't update as frequently anymore right because you'll be busy?**

**Me: Oh yes hahaha my hols end on Monday soooo but I'll try to update every week or so xD **

**Crow: finally you remembered me grrr *glares at FTP***

**Me: sorry dude I kind of forgot you but now I'll make it up to you ^^'**

**Jack: I like the twist that's in this chapter =D**

**Crow: Naaaa you just happy you finally got kissed by your girl *nudges Carly* nice going girl**

**Carly and Jack: *blushes a crimson flaming red***

**Me and Crow: *Hi5* **

**Everyone including FTP: *looks at Carly* You're back =D=D=D where's Fortune thief?**

**Carly, Akiza and Luna: *facepalm* (those who figured it out) **

**Luna and Leo: Thank you for reading have a great holidays and happy new year xD Don't forget to R&R **


	5. Chapter 5

**FTP: And it's finally time for chapter 5 lol thank my cold who gave me a day off meaning I finished my work and I has nothing to do but write *coughs repeatedly***

**Fortune Thief: Easy FTP or you'll choke ^^'**

**Akiza: and now a big surprise for chapter 5 I believe :D**

**FTP: Yep yep thanks to all your reviews thank you very much for all those who like the story I got a very good idea which will be a little unexpected xD**

**Jack: Carly is gone again…*confused***

**Aki, FTP and Fortune Thief: *facepalm***

**Yusei: Enjoy ladies and gentleman :]**

Mina sighed knowing well enough that from this point onwards everything would get more and more complicated.

"Wake her up will you before I start," she snapped at the sound of Carly's heavy breathing, who was still sleeping on Akiza's shoulder who looked deep in thought staring at the green haired reporter.

Akiza blew the thoughts coming to her away and shook Carly awake, who opened her eyes tiredly and apologized to Akiza who smiled sympathetically.

"Now, it took really long to even find part of this information, these thieves are no amateurs and know their job very well, after all they have been doing it for at least twenty generations if not more," Mina started

Sherry interrupted, "To be exact it is a job which is passed down to the children sort of like a tradition,"

"Yes, with the information Miss LeBlanc and we could recover we arrived to the conclusion that they are no mere thieves,"

Carly stiffened as their essay which was too close to the truth for her liking progressed.

"Wait a minute," Jack interrupted, "you can't mean they have something to do with the Royal Dragon Ragnarok?"

"That's actually the exact conclusion we reached, the Fortune thieves aren't merely one family of thieves but four!"

'_Oh crap, crap, crap'_ Carly thought managing to barely keep composed.

"You mean there are more?" the twins exclaimed

"But it makes sense since there are five gems, one gem for each family except that there's a missing family," Akiza reasoned

"The lapis lazuli which represents the Twin Wolf shadow Hati currently owned by Fortune Thief both card and gem, the Sapphire of the Ice Horse Pegasus whose gem is also in the hands of the thief, then there are the Emerald representing the Twin wolf metal Skoll…" Yusei began

"Whose gem and card are brother to the lapis lazuli of the shadow wolf Hati thus we have concluded that most probably the same family possess the twin gems," Mina explained

"Then Fortune thief has the emerald and card of the other wolf too!" Leo jumped in

'_Darn they know too much, it's true I have both cards but only the sapphire and lapis lazuli, but I don't know where the emerald is, but hopefully Mina found out too and if she did so did they…'_

"Last but not least the ruby of the Fire Bird Pheonix and the diamond of the Wind Master Griffon," Yusei finished

"We found out about a legend of the Royal Dragon Ragnarok which actually speaks about the families but we haven't been able to get hold of the story, Officer Trudge is doing his best to retrieve it,"

"That explains why he's not here," Crow said, "Anyway do you have the slightest idea of why though they do this?"

"From what we've learned each family protected a gem alongside the monster of that gem against an evil force, the five monsters combined called the Royal Dragon Ragnarok who sealed this evil,"

"And of course the key are the gems," Carly spoke

'_Maybe I can use this situation to my advantage,' _

"Yes, the evil being was sealed somewhere, we have yet to figure out where, and the only way to open his prison are the gems which were protected by the families but something happened that forced the gems to be scattered around the world it's a surprise that two of them were here in Neo Domino city,"

"Actually three of them, the emerald is in the possession of a gang of criminals known as the Neo Demons. They hide behind their company a bank and make millions with good people's money," Sherry told them.

'_Bingo, I've been looking all over for it, thank you Team 5D'_ Carly smiled oblivious to the perplexed stare a certain someone was giving her.

"So the thief wants to collect the gems?" Luna asked.

"Yeah but why all of them, were the other families?" Crow questioned.

"Well its best to snatch the emerald before she does lest she be one of the bad guys," Mina said.

'_Hey, this is my job why am I being turned to a bad guy, okay I steal but I never did it for personal gain…I have to keep fit in some way,'_ Carly thought pouting.

"She doesn't seem like a bad person to me, I mean she didn't hurt anyone ever," Akiza defended her making Carly grin broadly; she really was a good friend.

"Her family are a group of thieves they stole many historical and valuable objects," Mina retorted.

"Akiza is right; they never found any trace of the stolen goods meaning they never sold them which makes us conclude…" Yusei began smiling at Akiza.

"That they merely love the thrill of a good steal gives them," Sherry finished siding with the the two who gave her questioning looks, "I want to duel her, from what she told us and her actions when we met her she seems a good person,"

"She wanted to stop the false thief," Leo said.

"She just seems so sad," Luna continued.

"Whatever the reason she can't continue stealing what is not hers," Jack started looking stern, "However she is battling for the safety of humanity if the legend is true and until she is proven guilty we can assume she is a nice person,"

Carly felt weirdly happy by their words, they thought she was a good person and she felt a pang of guilt in her heart for using them.

"So for now that's what we know when Trudge returns with the legend I'll call you," Mina said, "I suggest we go for lunch,"

"And I suggest you go to bed Carly," Akiza said, "Jack will walk you…"

Before she could finish Jack had already vanished. The rest agreed to go to lunch together and where deciding which restaurant to pick. Akiza looked at her friend who was yawning widely a hand over her mouth; clearly it was impossible to get home alone for the ex-dark signer.

"I guess I'll take you home," Akiza sighed.

"No it's…"

As her vision blurred Carly as Akiza had playfully taken her glasses before she could react.

"No excuses besides how will you ever get home with that vision of yours," the red haired girl teased her.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Give them back," the teenager cried, "Come ON Alex,"_

"_Hahahaha not until you agree, just say yes Carly" the girl called Alex who looked identically to Carly said smirking at her sister who was waving her arms in front of her trying not to bump into anything._

"_I don't want to go," Carly said crossing her arms and not moving._

"_It's just a ball, we'll have fun, I can't go if you don't come it would be boring," Alex replied._

"_But…"_

"_No buts besides how will you ever get home with that vision of yours," the twin laughed._

_Carly sighed looking toward the blurred figure of her twin sister, sometimes she was so damn childish and she was the older of the two although Carly always doubted that fact. _

"_Come on I'll be there to protect you little sister," Alex said persuasively swinging her arm around her sister's shoulder._

"_Fine, now can I have my glasses back, waaah what…?" Carly exclaimed as her sister placed her arm behind her knees as started carrying her._

_Carly wound her arms around her sister's neck, "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_I, ahem, kind of…ahem…lost them so we'll get home quicker, you know, the less times you trip,"_

_The two sisters stared at each other for some time before bursting wholeheartedly into a fit of laughter._

**END FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Carly chuckled at the memory and took Akiza's hand as she led her home.

"Fine but give me my glasses back," She agreed.

"Oh ummm yeah I kind of, ahem, they slipped from my hand and well broke so haha sorry,"

Carly sighed and let the ex-Black Rose literally lead her home.

* * *

Jack walked on and on trying to clear his mind. That kiss had been so unexpected but yet he had liked it and the feeling of familiarity it gave him, he couldn't understand it.

He knew what his feelings for a certain bespectacled girl were and now he felt confused by his attraction to the thief, as he walked in the streets of Neo Domino city he resolved to find out who she was and what the two girls meant to him.

* * *

Carly woke up the next morning feeling energized.

"I needed a good night sleep," She stretched feeling her muscles and ready to face a new day.

And then it hit her, "OH SHIT,"

She ran to her kitchen and she saw the figure she dreaded standing with arms crossed holding her poncho.

The day before she had gone eating with Akiza, The young duelist had helped her walk around and order and stuff and they had passed the rest of the day together talking about their boys and girl stuff. They had bonded and became like sisters which made Carly excited and thrilled, for the first time it wasn't on a job. It was the first time she had made such a good friend and she was delighted. The problem was that she had started feeling dizzy partly because of the sleepless nights she had endured the past months and partly because she had no glasses. She had a close to blindness condition which gave her a massive headache by the end of the day and she had no recollection whatsoever about how she got home. Carly did remember however the disaster her room was in and a particular poncho which she had so stupidly left on her bed.

"I think you should start explaining," Akiza said looking very serious

"SHIT," was about all Carly could say.

**FTP: That's it for chap 5 what you think? xD is it good, bad, horrible, magnificent?**

**Crow: Another cliffhanger yikes…**

**FTP: …I didn't ask you *sticks tongue out at Crow***

**Fortune Thief: Crap I'm screwed… ^^'**

**Akiza: You bet you are in the next chapter *growls at the thief***

**FTP: Read and review ^^ *shouts at the two girls* Don't kill each other I'm not done with the story yet, Akiza whatever you're thinking don't you dare…**

**Jack and Yusei: O.o**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Me: OOOOO yesssss! Akiza figured it out lol what a klutz you are Carly leaving the poncho of your outfit in the open like that xD**

**Carly: -.- it's called insomnia it can burst your bubbles in the most horrible ways**

**Akiza: I can't believe it… I mean it made sense the more I thought about it I mean you were never there when we meet her or during the nights she robbed somewhere *continues blabbering***

**Carly: o.O okay okay I was careless no need to poke open wounds -.-"**

**Me: *ignores the two who started fighting*would like to remind you I don't own yugioh 5D and any of the characters if so…**

**Carly: … I'd probably still be in dark signer mode only nice xD enjoy chapter 6**

"You Carly Nagisa are Fortune Thief!" Akiza screeched she looked tiny but she sure could get angry.

"It's eyyyy ummm, not what it seems I bought that from a shop close by yes umm it's quite popular no wonder the thief uses it as her outfit," Carly tried to cover up, laughing nervously she knew she had failed atomically.

"Oh yeah, then explain THIS," Akiza retorted pushing her mask right in front of her face.

"Oh that is…," Carly sighed, "the 'I'm busted' blow you just dealt me,"

"Ugh wait till the others hear this," She said angrily moving to the door.

But Carly was too fast for her, Akiza felt her body moving towards the floor and found herself face down with Carly sitting on her back holding her arms firmly with her feet. Akiza tried to kick her of but she couldn't reach and Carly was stronger than she looked… a hell of a lot stronger.

"Get off, reh, ugh, Carly!"

"Just let me explain, please, don't tell the others, promise me! We're friends right?"

Akiza pouted unable to not trust her friend, she knew Carly had a reasonable explanation and she knew she could at least listen to what she had to say.

"Fine but get off!,"

"Ummm since I'm at an advantage right now promise me you'll also never steal my glasses again since last night's grand fiasco…"

"Sorry it's too fun no can do," she grinned, "Speaking of glasses how are you seeing?"

"Contacts, DUUUH,"

"You should wear them always you got a pretty face, Jack will totally fall for those eyes,"

"Been there, heard that, man you're starting to sound like Alex more and more,"

"Oh my, woaaaaah that means YOU kissed Jack!"

"It's gonna be a LONG day," Carly sweat dropped.

* * *

Meanwhile the rest of team 5D had gathered and were planning on how to get to the emerald before Fortune Thief or the new baddies. Thanks to Mina and Sherry's combined efforts they soon found the location of the precious gem.

"So the big boss got our little stone huh," Crow literally shook with excitement.

"It's getting so exciting," Leo agreed.

The rest sweat dropped at their foolishness and hoped the two would not cause any trouble.

"He won't obviously collaborate with us easily as the Mayor had, he thinks his mansion is well defended with in the least two hundred if not three hundred of his best men ready to pulverize any intruder, not to mention the most sophisticated alarm system and any guard animal you could think of," Sherry explained.

"So we'll have to get in ourselves to stop her and it will be dangerous so I'm sorry to say but Luna and Leo will have to sit this out," Yusei said sternly.

"What but…," they started to argue.

"No buts we need you to stay here and look after our headquarters its an important task," Sherry told them sympathetically.

The two begrudgingly agreed and the planning continued until Jack finally got the courage to ask what he and his spiky hared friend wanted to ask for ages.

"Hey anyone saw Carly and Akiza?"

"Oh yeah, Akiza phoned she said Carly wanted to visit her sister so she took her with her bike, I filled them in with all we know so we just have to tell them our plan when they get here," Mina told them.

"Oh," Yusei and Jack said disappointed.

Suddenly the four present signers gripped their arms as they birthmark started to feel excessively hot and shined intensely.

* * *

Carly and Akiza arrived at the hospital. Akiza was yet waiting for an explanation; she had been fantasizing all the way about Carly and how easily she could have disposed of her. She never knew that she had such a paranoid side and the green haired girl had merely sat behind her enjoying the wind on her face ruffling her hair playfully as Akiza only had one helmet and Carly had insisted she would be fine without it. She most certainly had no bad intentions but she was stuck as to how to deal with the situation.

'_First I guess I have to explain the whys and what not's of what's happening,'_ she thought

However she didn't have time to think as Akiza stopped gripping her hand as though it was on fire the moment she stepped in the building. Carly looked at her companions arm shining and then gasped as a giant crimson dragon appeared. It was the same one that had appeared when Yusei had won against jack a few months earlier.

"What is happening?" Akiza questioned.

"Whoa," Carly exclaimed.

For a split second Carly thought the great beast had looked at her and then as suddenly as he had appeared it vanished leaving them with wide eyes and surprised expressions.

"What was that all about?" Carly asked the newbie turbo duelist.

"I'd love to know myself…," was all she could tell her shrugging.

* * *

In a place not far away from Neo Domino city, new enemies made their plans. Seven hooded figures debated their next moves

"The little thief is getting closer to her objective," a woman spoke; she stood at the head of the table clearly showing her superiority.

"And the signers are helping her too we can't fall back," another hissed banging his hand on the table.

"Calm yourself, all is going as planned in the end the keys will fall in our hands," she reassured him.

"Can we make it against the signers and chosen ones, if the Crimson dragon and the Great Ragnarok Dragon combined their strengths not even our lord could stop them," a frightened man argued.

"You worry too much," an overly calm woman told him.

"No one can beat our lord," the youngest member grinned.

"And even if they try we will stop them for him,' the last figure proclaimed.

"Then I hope we will meet them soon so as to give them as sacrifice to Drakneel the shodow Dragon our great lord, stick to the plans and we shall not fail," the leader said.

'_See you soon little Carly, go on playing thief, I look forward to meeting you and your clone once again,'_

_

* * *

_

The two girls ran as quickly as they could towards Alex's room. Carly opened the door in a rush panting heavily, Akiza behind her bended forwards resting her overworked lungs.

"She's gone…,"

Carly feel to her knees fearing the worst, tears streaming down her face, she felt her world come crashing down on her. Akiza was right next to her squeezing her shoulder in comfort. The bed was still undone, the room clearly still showed signs of the life that it used to hold. Carly could only stare at the flowers which she had brought just a few days ago. Red roses her sister's favourite flower as well her codename as a thief, Fortune twin bloody rose. Carly had always been the stealth and the brain and her sister had been the brawn. How could she continue her family's dynasty without her? She could never take her name back now they were the fortune twin thief, how could she call herself Fortune twin Deep blue rose if her twin had withered.

"NO flippin way," a voice laughed, "Carly Nagisa are YOU actually wearing contacts?"

The girl resembled Carly as if she had been cloned from her. The only difference was her obvious fashion sense with jeans, a black top which showed off her slim waist and a matching jeans jacket which reaches her hips. Her dark green hair was slightly shorter than Carly's and wavy rather than straight and unruly. Her eyes gleamed full of mischief and joy, she grinned widely and her dumbfounded younger sister.

"Missed me?" she said some tears escaping from her eyes.

"You betcha," Carly said almost jumping onto her, hugging her tightly.

Akiza smiled at their reunion, she was still waiting for an explanation but it could obviously wait. The two sisters deserved some time together and her questions could certainly wait.

"Anyone up for a second breakfast?" she asked the two.

**Me: I…can't, stop… crying waaaaaaaaaaaah **

**Alex: It's good to be back and explanations are coming in chap 7 xD**

**Carly: FTP calm down…everything is getting to be sooo exciting and finally you'll see the Fortune twins in action **

**Akiza: but first I want explanations and I'm sure everyone got some questions, if you do ask away FTP will answer them in the next chap ^^**

**Me: Of course ask away I will answer everything unless its gonna be answered in the next chap or if it will give spoilers ^^**

**Fortune twins: Anywho R&R and stick with FTP and us to find out who will win will it be the good guys or bad guys xD and remember FTP doesn't own anything of yugioh 5D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**FTP: Here we are ^^ I feel so accomplished this story is already pretty much halfway through =D **

**Alex: Yes, yes, they don't care about this, they're curious to know what happened four years ago though so silence author!**

**Carly: Wb sis hehe **_**'better ftp than me'**_

**FTP: you didn't think something like better me than you right *glares***

**Carly: ofc not…**

**Akiza: worst part I'm stuck with those to…anyway disclaimers ftp does not own yugioh 5D blab la bla you know the rest**

**FTP: she's excited too ^^**

**Akiza: Im curious by nature *smiles* enjoy here it comes xD**

The second mega breakfast they had wasn't as lively as Akiza expected. Alex had spoken to her like they had known each other for ages asking how her sister was doing and what was she like.

"How did you manage to convince her to use contacts, you're a genius," she joked enthusiastically.

"I kinda broke them…," Akiza laughed nervously

"Feeling of déjà vu…," the girl said with a thoughtful expression (Authors Note: Refer to the flashback in chap 5 when she convinced Carly to go to a ball)

Carly remained silent absorbed in her thoughts as soon as they left the hospital she seemed sad about something but Akiza couldn't bring herself to ask.

"Carly, what's up you've been as quiet as a mouse all morning," Alex stopped her as they walked through the park.

Carly turned glaring furiously at her sister.

"Y-y-you're angry?" Alex flinched

Carly sighed, her expression turning to one of melancholy and looked at the floor while playing with her feet.

"Carly, you can tell us I mean we're like sister and Alex IS your sister," Akiza ventured

"I don't want to involve you in this more than you already are Akiza, its dangerous you could get very hurt," Carly told her

Akiza took her friends hands in hers, shaking her head she smiled, "Im already in this plus I fought the Dark signers can't be much worse than that,"

"Yeah sorry again about that," Carly said apologetically at Akiza who shrugged it away saying it wasn't important, "Well might as well tell you our story,"

"You're angry abut that right?" Alex said scratching her head

"Yes, I am, it was stupid and irresponsible," Carly spat, "and here your card I took care of Skoll,"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," Alex whispered taking her card feeling whole once again with the metallic wolf in her possession,"

"I know, but seeing you lying there hurt more than any physical pain, this time big sis lets win the war,"

"I'm kind of lost here," Akiza laughed interrupting them.

"Well, storytelling time," Carly smiled at her

* * *

**4 years ago**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY," cried the newly fifteen year old Alex bursting into her sister's room.

The room was filled with books in every corner hiding any furniture that could have ever resided in it. Her sister sat working at her desk with piles of paper all around her.

Carly sighed, "We have a job to do tonight and you're celebrating,"

"We always win we're the Fortune Twin Roses remember, you're the brain and stealth while I'm the brawn, we never fail when we're together," Alex said posing like a knight ready for battle.

"We can't be carless remember our mission sis,"

"The badies haven't made a move since the times of the legend Carly, they're not gonna move now and we'll happily become the best thieves ever known in the world better even than Lupin,"

"I have a bad feeling about his sis, our powers, all of us have some power but our ancestors only had powers when something threatened the wellbeing of the world," Carly said in frustration.

"If we had any idea where the gems are, but I could only locate the sapphire and mine damn," Carly cursed.

"Chill out little sis," Alex told her placing her arms round her sisters neck, "Two out of five is amazing, I know ice queen will be happy to have her gem back,"

"Yeah I mean we've got all our lives doing this might as well take is easy,"

"That's the spirit, plus we love the thrill of a job don't spoil it what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

**Present Day**

"Speaking of the ice queen we should really call the others, gotta celebrate my return," Alex interrupted Carly.

"I highly doubt she'll be happy to see you, and call her by her name or she'll bite your head off,"

"Ice queen suits her better than Kairi, oh and Faust and Sora, bet they're handsome looking guys now," Alex grinned

Carly laughed, "We'd better call them anyway, I think our old friends are beginning to move again, at the Mayors house I swore I saw one of those hooded freaks,"

"Temper, temper Carly," Alex chided her.

Akiza once again looked as lost as a needle in a pile of hay sticks.

"Ice queen is the guardian of the sapphire together with ice Pegasus, Faust owns the ruby together with the fire Pheonix," Alex began to explain

"And Sora of course has the task of protecting the diamond with the wind master griffon," Carly finished for her.

"We'll call them later now where were you in our storytelling," Alex urged her

"Oh yes," Carly continued

* * *

**4 years ago the night of the theft**

"What kind of name is the Gona Pisa?" Alex creid

"SHHHH we're inside the building want them to hear us, and why do you care it's a valuable work of art we promised we would…take care of, let's do it, I have a bad feeling I wanna go home ASAP!" Carly scolded her

"I can control metal and you can control shadows as well as we can both call forth REAL duel spirits, they should be afraid of us whoever is giving you the hibijibis sis, not us of them"

Three hours later they had successfully taken the Gona Pisa as theirs and were running across the street laughing like maniacs. Still Carly couldn't shake away the feeling of terror that was building inside of her and the weird feeling of being watched.

Suddenly a gunshot resounded in the silent night and a scream could be heard from all the houses in the vicinity.

Carly held her side, a warm red liquid trickling from her wound, it burnt as if she had held a flaming torch to it. She could taste the salty tears that were sliding on her cheeks from her eyes and her sister's frantic cries.

"Hang in there sis, I'll get you to the hospital soon enough, it's lucky we always change after a mission huh and you said it was useless," Alex tried told lighten the mood.

"Y-yeah…he…he," Carly responded panting in pain, wincing as her wound ached when her sister carried her.

Their run was stopped short by seven hooded figures, "Where do you think you're going kids?"

The woman clearly their leader, moved forward, a gun in her hand. Alex couldn't see any of their faces but she knew she would never forget their voices.

"You bitch, get outta my way," Alex roared angrily, Carly needed medication and fast her wound was spitting too much blood.

"I don't think so, give us Hati and Skoll and maybe we'll let you live," one of the males called out laughing evily.

Alex scanned her surroundings; she needed to get out of there and fast, "I hate it when your right little sister, absolutely hate it,"

"I…told…you," Carly said sticking her tongue out at her sister.

'_She trusts me…I can't lose,'_

Miraculously Alex ran towards the seven figures that stood ready to block her, aiming straight at the side alley which lead to the main street, there were always people even at night, if they got there they would be saved. She summoned her power using the metal in the ground to push her jumping high in the sky, above their enemies; she landed athletically and ran full speed toward the main street fear numbing all her senses. Alex could no longer think clearly as Carly looked paler and paler in her arms.

"Alex…car…truck…stop!" Carly managed to stutter.

Alex finally noticed the truck honking at her, she looked down at her terrified younger sibling smiled her brightest smile, "I love you sis,"

Then she threw Carly at a passerby who had just finished another day of strenuous work. As her world went black all she heard was her sister's desperate and pained cry, "ALEX!"

**FTP: Got to stop here because I haven't thought of the rest yet, also the flashback isn't done yet next chapter I'll continue it and explain more stuff.**

**Akiza: at least things are getting clearer ^^**

**Carly: now to thank all the readers who have supported this story we hope you'll stick to the very end xD any questions? do ask them FTP will answer them if possible or include the answer in the chap, they're very inspiring the comments right?**

**FTP: Yep yep thank you very much, ARIGATO! See you next week for the next chapter ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**FTP: Chap 8 on =D but before to answer some questions starting with the easiest:**

**Karonaia-san: im sorry no Jack I couldn't fit him in but I promise I got something special reserved for the end for him and Carly and some JxC fluff along the way, this chap should make thou happy…I hope xD**

**Janus-jaun-san: kingdom hearts I adore that game Im currently writing a lot of fanfictions but mainly this one along with one of fairy tail and a sort of crossover between kingdom hearts and sailor moon if you wanna check it out you'll make me very happy ^^ I tend to like space out sometimes…**

**Carly: yes…we figured =P**

**FTP: *ignores remark* Thus kingdom hearts popped in my head and I used the names though Kairi in my story here is moody like the sea and goes at odds with Alex many times making Carly go bonkers, Sora is our wind dude and is as lively as the boy he shares the name with but they're entirely different people xD I just have naming problems and the names kind of fit…Faust I got his name from the guy of Shaman King and as I said in the previous chap he's the guardian of the ruby…so hope that helps ^^**

**Alex: okay you're weird ftp explains me a lot though since im a figment of your imagination anyway you remember le disclaimers ya? Okay good now chap 8 for your pleasure woot C=**

**

* * *

**

Carly looked at her feet not wanting to meet her sister's gaze.

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I saw you lying there? How much I hated myself for being so weak?" her voiced was strained as if she was fighting the urge to break down and cry.

Alex didn't know what to say, she grimaced as though she had just been punched and glimpsed at Carly every now and then.

* * *

**4 years ago at a hospital.**

There were voices all around her frantic but why? She couldn't remember what happened after she had blanked out and what happened before was even vaguer in her memory. There had been pain, a fierce pain in her side. Carly then felt numb, numb and cold as precious warmth trickled away from her body but she didn't care the pain had dulled almost gone. She could see a light and she relished the warmth coming from it moving towards it.

"We're losing her hurry!"

"What about the other one?"

Carly frowned at the voices as they disturbed her peace but then an image flickered in her mind as they had mentioned the other one.

"_I love you sis," _a voice rang in her head, her sister smiling her brightest most loving smile she could give her. Her eyes were filled with terror but relief too, relief that Carly would live…

"ALEX!" Carly cried waking up quickly.

She winced grabbing her side which throbbed indignantly at the rapid unwanted movement. Carly looked at her surroundings surprised to find herself in a plain white room, in a hospital gown in bed.

"Oy get back down kiddie! You've been shot," a rather straightforward and plump nurse told her pushing her down.

"Where's…where's my big sister?" she rasped her throat was rather dry.

The nurse looked at her bewildered then something seemed to register and she looked away.

"Ah you're sisters explains…," She whispered, "Come on let me help you on this wheel chair, I think it's better for you to see,"

Panic and fear tied a knot in Carly's throat; they remained silent as the nurse wheeled her towards another room nearby. Many of the staff looked sympathetically at her, some nodded, some smiled and that all added to her nervousness.

Then they entered a room as plain as hers had been. Alex was lying on a bed surrounded by machines with wires and what not stuck to her sustaining her life. Carly's eyes widened with horror, but she didn't cry she couldn't.

'_All because of me…all to save me and now she can't even,'_

She started breathing heavily and squeezed her eyes shut hoping it was all a bad dream and Alex would suddenly jump on her screaming about how another day had started and so should I start my new day.

She felt numb once again but it wasn't a comforting numb it was emptiness, her only family was on her death bed and she was all alone. They had taken Alex away from her.

"Can I stay for a bit, please?" her voice sounded weak and pathetic and she mentally berated herself for that

The nurse smiled at her wheeling her right next to the bed, "Sure kiddo, and stay all you want since you're both patients there's no limiting in visit time"

When they were alone Carly knew what she had to do, "I've got to find the gems! Then I'll ask the royal dragon Ragnarok to heal you and we'll defeated those goons, I promise, this time I won't be a bother to you!"

* * *

**The present**

"All this time, for me, you'd risk your life?" Alex asked

"You gave yours for mine; I would do the same for you," she said bitterness though was still very part of her voice

"I'm sorry, I didn't think, I just acted, and I hurt you more than any physical pain could hurt, forgive me?" Alex pouted

Carly's expression softened, Alex's famous pout still worked on her, she sighed looked up at her almost clone like sister and smiled any trace of anger gone, "I already did a long time ago, just wanted to make sure you'd never do it again,"

"Let's go home everyone, I'll make the best lunch of your live," Alex grinned arrogantly

Akiza laughed, "Wow its already two, time flies huh?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys later, ive got something I need to take care of, Alex call the others and don't you 'forget' ice quee..i mean Kairi!"

"Yeah, yeah I know I'll tell them all," Alex frowned as she mumbled something about 'being caught' and 'stupid ice girl'.

"Oh and tomorrow me and you are gonna have a sister day, you and me only and I'll introduce you to my friends," Carly grinned

"Do I get to meet your soul mate," Alex teased wriggling her eyebrows.

Carly flushed, "I have no idea what you mean,"

As Akiza and Alex made her way to Carly's apartment, Carly smiled and went inside a restaurant changed into her thief clothes which she never left the house without, not that anyone questioned a reporter and her large oversized bag, and crept out of the window to his apartment.

* * *

Jack replayed the scene over and over in his head, the kiss he had to admit had been good, she had tasted like coffee and roses, not that he knew roses had a taste he had always imagined Carly would taste like that…

He walked towards the window to close it as he felt the cold breeze on his skin, '_Didn't remember it being open,'_

Jack Atlas was confused and he disliked it, he had only felt like this when Carly had turned into a dark signer, she had been so different so cold and her eyes had been so sad. And then it dawned on him of how similar that Fortune twin rose had been to that Carly.

"So you figured…"

He spun round surprised to see the thief on his couch laying peacefully her hands acting as pillows.

"You're a nice person aren't you?"

"I'm a thief,"

"From a line of robin hood style family of thieves, take from the rich to give to the poor, that is if you're not busy saving the world from a crazy cult who wants to bring back their monster master, nothing bad about that," He smiled walking up to the couch she laid on.

"Who are you and where is the real Jack Atlas," the woman teased, "so are you gonna arrest me now?"

"How could I? You're way too fast for me to catch and I don't know who you are with that mask I can't see your face," he said playfully

She smiled, "As long as I keep this mask on huh?"

Fortune Deep Blue Rose sat up and gazed at the man before her. He had made up his mind, the look of determination he gave her confirmed it.

"I will be by your side always and forever, my heart is yours, you stole it from me," his voice was thick with passion and love

She smirked at him, "I AM specialized in thievery, but…," she walked up to him slowly and placed her hand on his muscular chest, "I guess I gave you my heart willingly haven't I?"

Jack heart squeezed in joy he pulled her in a loving embrace, "I fell in love with you Carly Nagisa and I swear I will protect you this time, when everything is finished there is something I wish to ask of you…will you listen?"

Carly wound her arms around his neck and brought his face as close as possible to hers, "I'd listen to you all day,"

And then they kissed, it wasn't just a mere kiss, it was like their beings had become one, functioning as a whole. They felt complete and didn't want to move away from each other.

Carly pushed him away smiling adoringly at the man who she belonged to, I gotta go, a war is coming and I must gather the rest of the gems and their guardians,"

Jack nodded pulling her in for another kiss, "I'll be there by your sidem always"

Carly moved towards the window summoned her Hati and took off leaving Jack with a warm feeling and a grin on his face unlike his usual scowl.

The following day Carly acted as if nothing had happened and Jack would have thought he had dreamt about last night's conversation that is if said girl had not winked as him seductively.

'Note to self,' the blond duelist thought, 'Thank Akiza for breaking Carly's glasses her eyes are beautiful,'

Carly introduced her sister to everyone and Alex quickly became part of their group easily adjusting to them, then they had promptly left to spend a well-deserved sister day. Soon they would be going on their next mission. Retrieving the emerald from the neo demons!

**FTP: Oh also I'm sorry for the latish update haha ze work overload ^^' ain't it lovable…**

**Carly: We got two gems, one to retrieve and two to find!**

**Alex: and family reunion soon coming up hoozah! =D**

**FTP: I'm really enjoying this story and I hope the readers are to, it's becoming so fun and I can't wait to introduce the characters I made up ^^ and I'm having a cool (at least I think) idea for my next one which will be parallel to this but first I have to finish this little fic here or else I would never forgive myself! so chappie is longish so yay! right?  
**

**Luna and Leo: R&R people and tell us your thoughts ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**FTP: Hey everyone I'm finally done with chappy 9 xD omg next time my first double digit hit :O**

**Carly: FTP has currently fainted due to excitement remember the disclaimers aye everyone? Thank you and enjoy ^^**

**

* * *

**

"I got rusty, man, stupid coma," Alex grumbled gripping tighter onto Skoll's metallic body. All dressed up as Fortune twin Bloody Rose she looked happy and free, a smirk on her lips remained throughout the mission.

Carly laughed nervously from atop Hati who snorted in response as she had a small flashback of her sister in action tonight, the Neo Demons would beg to differ, the sheer memory made Carly wince as she remembered the groans and screeches of the poor gang.

'_I'm scared to see what she can do when she completely recovers…'_

"It's normal, your body has to get used to moving around again, anyway we got what we wanted," Carly grinned from beneath her mask as her sister waved the Emerald enthusiastically back at her.

'_Shit!' _was the first thing Carly thought when she saw them.

"Looky, looky who have we here," a voice laughed menacingly making both sister shudder. They could never forget that voice.

Alex glared at the seven figures which had suddenly appeared on the rooftop across of them. Hati and Skoll growled angrily their eyes never leaving their enemies.

"We never had the chance to introduce ourselves have we?" the leader came into view pulling down her hood giving the sisters a nice view of her face which held an emotionless expression, "I am Hikari, Mistress of Light and Leader of the followers of the great Drakneel the dragon of Darkness,"

The blond woman looked don't upon the two sisters with an air of superiority.

"I am Kaminari, master of thunder," a young man with spiky golden hair smirked at them and then he pointed at the blue haired woman next to him who wore a similar sinister smile, "This is Mizu, mistress of water, and my older sister,"

"I am Chikyuu, master of Earth," a well-built bald man said and didn't utter another word

"Yo ladies, Shibaru, master of binding," the creepiest of the group greeted them me a lusty smile which made them shiver.

"And we are Koko and Boko, the let's and go twins," two identical voices spoke up from behind them.

The two men looked ready for battle.

"This is just a taste of our power little ones," Hikari giggled while walking away with her four companions leaving the Fortune twins with the lets and go twins, "Enjoy,"

'_Something tells me it's gonna be a long night,' _

_

* * *

_

Meanwhile in a building not far away from the battle of the two pairs of twins, Team 5D was greeted by an overly excited Officer Trudge.

"I managed to find the prophecy!" he said puffing up his chest proudly.

"And…," Jack glared irritated at being called at such an ungodly hour and knowing that Carly was on her mission right now didn't help him. The girl had promised to call him the minute she arrived home and his cell phone which had never left his hand since the start of retrieving job had yet to ring.

The twins yawned sleepily, still in their pajamas and most of them had thrown whatever they came across as they slipped out of bed at the call from Mina that Trudge had returned. The poor group was a sight to see, Sherry glared from a corner at Mina and Trudge looking like she would kill them if they didn't have any juicy info to share. Crow snored on the couch earning a pillow right on his face, "wha-wha…"

"The Royal Dragon Ragnarok, the Crimson dragon and Drakneel the dragon of darkness are siblings,"

"What?"

'_That would explain why the crimson dragon helped revive Alex,'_ Akiza thought as everyone digested the news

"Yeah I had the same reaction; legend says that each of them had their own set of monsters under them and each monster was linked to a human, everyone well apart from Drakneel,"

"Yes," Mina interrupted taking over, "This made the black dragon very jealous, he was the oldest and strongest sibling yet he had no one serving him, soon he began to recruit the help of humans blinded with negative emotions, but he lost himself along the way,"

"The big brute became greedy and decided he wanted the entire human world for himself to keep as pets all of mankind, but his siblings who were kind and gentle were against this," Trudge continued

"Problem was Drakneel was too powerful to stop now, so Ragnarok with the help of his humans made five powerful gems each holding the power of their human and his monster partner, with this they sealed Drakneel together with the signers of that time and the crimson dragon, now the only way to free him were those gems as they became the key to his prison, unfortunately the Royal Dragon Ragnorok had to seal parts of himself in those gems to make sure Drakneel would not escape," Mina took over

"However," Trudge grinned, "Ragnarok's five humans were smart, they took the gems and kept them safe as a family treasure, two were taken by the head family aka our dear fortune twin's ancestors and the rest by the respective branches of the family cousins or whatnot, "

"Since then our family strived to find a way to free Ragnarok but keep Drakneel imprisoned, unfortunately we were ironically robbed of our gems when wars took place and we had to find them again first," a silver haired boy said his back supported by the door frame, his arms crossed in front of his chest, he looked like he meant business, "Hey there, the name's Sora and I'm Fortune Bamboo, partner of the Wind master griffon and owner of the diamond,"

The man standing next to hear in formal wear had messy pink hair and had an air of an unemotional gentleman which confused the 5D's

"I am Faust, cousin of Sora, also known as fortune Blackfoot companion of the fire phoenix guardian of the ruby," he said bowing

The shorter boy grinned, "Just wanted to see our cousin's Carly and Alex's friends s'all, seems the two of them have quite a handful to take care of right now, Kairi is gonna have so much fun saving them,"

Sherry grinned at this; it had been totally worth it getting out of bed even though it was 4 am in the morning.

"I'm just glad Alex is okay," Faust replied never changing expression, "Kairi will be boasting for weeks though,"

Team 5D just stared at their intruders incredulously before Trudge finally reacted screaming thieves, not that it helped especially since at the snap of Sora's fingers a strong wind blew throwing him upside down on the couch.

"Oy we try the save your butts and you try to arrest us," Sora smirked, "The ladies will be soon back so sit down and wait,"

"There are some things we need to explain, as our ancestors before us worked together to save the human AND the duel monsters world, so do we," Faust said in a quiet but serious voice.

The room remained in silence until leo spoke up, "Wait you said you were Alex's and carly's cousins that means that, SWEEEEEEEEEET, they're the fortune twins, cool!"

The rest of the room merely facepalmed at the young boys somewhat overreacted and slow performance, only Sora grinned at him and returned his hi five a bit too enthusiastically.

Faust sighed, _'Girls, come back to us, all of you! Especially you Alex…'_

_

* * *

_

Carly dodged another bullet which passed inches by her face scratching her exposed cheek, she panted holding her bleeding right shoulder, _'Damn his aim and their so fast too!'_

Alex was having a hard time defending herself against Koko whose speed was exceptional, and was by the looks of it a boxing master using Alex easily as his punching bad.

Boko on the other hand had a keen eye and swift fingers pulling the trigger before Carly could move in the direction she wanted, a bullet always arrived before her.

'_We're cornered,'_ they thought as they met their backs against the wall.

"Too easy," Boko smirked aiming his two pistols and both sisters' heads.

Suddenly the air started to get colder sending all the present shaking, then realization hit Carly making her grin happily as she saw both Boko and Koko's feet freeze.

"YES," she cried

"Ugh NO, not YOU!" Alex grumbled

"Your hero is here," a blue haired woman laughed as she appeared behind the lets and go twins, a horse which looked like it was made of crystals of eyes with beautiful wings shining in the moonlight whinnied as if to laugh as well.

Carly and Alex took the opportunity as their enemies were distracted to end the game. Carly shot her dark pulse, a sphere made of her element, at Boko, while Alex turned her hand into metal and punched Koko hard on the head knocking both out.

"Kairi!" Carly smiled immediately receiving a warm hug from her cousin who smiled at the shorter girl.

"Hey cuz how you been?" she said lovingly and then she addressed Alex icily, "Loose-screw, I see you woke up, 'bout time,"

"Ice queen, I see you're as fuzzy and warm as ever" Alex said giving an irritated smile

"I called some reinforcements, they'll take care of these two," Kairi nodded towards the lets and go twins twitching on the floor never taking her narrowed eyes off Alex.

Carly sweat dropped as electricity passed between the two older girls, it was going to be an EXTREMELY long, never-ending night.

* * *

**FTP: Sorry I took long to post chappy 9, wow things are starting to fire up ey?**

**Question of the day: which is your fav. Character in the fic? And which is your fav OC?**

**Carly: Pls answer this question and tell us why you like that character okay?**

**Kairi: rusty brain! *looks angry***

**Alex: melted ass! *looks pissed***

**Carly and FTP; o.O *hug and shiver in corner***


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**FTP****: Question of the day: which is your fav. Character in the fic? And which is your fav OC? And why?**

**Carly: This question is still up for answering ^^**

**FTP: yep I'd like your feedback xD anywho sorry I took so long to update once again :S had school stuff ongoing and I was stuck major writer's block D:**

**Alex: but now it's over!**

**Kairi: way to state the obvious metal brain hmph *glares at Alex***

**Alex: *growls and glares back at Kairi***

**Akiza: are they always like that?**

**Carly: *depressed with head hanging down* …yes…**

**FTP: Off to chappy 10! This fic is close to the end I say I has about 4 to 8 more chappies if not less =] I'll miss it and you guys thanks for your support;**

_**pokeblade-girl; **_**your support has been greatly appreciated!**

_**Loviigirl22: **_**your advice and****encouragement really helped move this fic forward thanks**

_**Caron1111: **_**your enthusiasm gave me the energy to continue ^^**

_**Carlyxjack: **_**I hope you still find it interesting =D**

_**JackAtlasBItch: **_**your reviews made me want to do my best! *bows***

_**Totallystarstruck: **_**Thanks a lot I hope you will continue enjoying the story till the end =]**

_**janus-juan: **_**your curiosity and questions really helped in creating the new situations and happenings =D**

_**Crescent Moon Lady: **_**Thanks for your words I really felt energized by them!**

_**shippofan2k: **_**your praise made me smile xD thanks**

**Thank you very much this fic would have ended much much before if it weren't for you guys xD and of course all those who liked this fic! Thank you, really and truly thank you =D and now off to chappy ten**

**

* * *

**

Carly and the bickering duo made their way to Team 5D's headquarters, Kairi had previously explained that they were recruiting the help of the signers like many years ago the Crimson Dragon and the Royal Dragon Ragnarok had done they would once again join forces to defeat the enemy.

Ice Pegasus whinnied as it flew along the Skoll and Hati who ran at their top speed

"Well at least two are down," Alex commented with her usual carefree nature receiving a smack in the head from Kairi who threw an ice block at her, "Ow hey watch were you throw you ice, icy,"

"You idiot until we got all our gems back we're definitely not safe at all!" Kairi barked back

Carly sighed as each of them looked down at their respective gems all wearing a rather troubled expression.

"Faust and Sora's gem, the last two and then we can face them at full power," Alex said in a serious tone, she may be a carefree type of girl but she knew when she needed to be vigilant and responsible.

"The problem is where they are, unlike the rest of the gems, I have no trace whatsoever of those two, even for the emerald I knew it was in possession of some gang I didn't know which until Mina told us," Carly told them biting her lower lip clearly at a loss, "What about you guys?"

"Like you already probably know until recently they were in the possession of the famous actor Evan Script but he said that he lost them when the dark signers nearly destroyed the city," Kairi stopped, "Could it be they got them before us?"

"No I doubt it, they would have rubbed it in our face if they had," Alex shook her head, the enemy had always been too cocky, then she looked at Carly who seemed to be deep in thought, "Sis?'

"It can't be could it?" Carly murmured earning perplexed looks by her companions then she told them, "Let's go we have no time to waste, I might have an idea of what had happened it's just a feeling but…"

Alex and Kairi looked at each other surprise but then they looked back to Carly grinning and she knew she had their trust.

"Fortune Primrose is at your service," Kairi said winking, "we all trust you, you know that right?"

"We're the fortune twins nothing can stop us and if all the families of the Fortune legacy unite we'll be unbeatable," Alex laughed the lively sound Carly had missed so much echoed into the night, "plus we got the signers aiding us that is if those two managed to convince them,"

* * *

"Once again we have to save the world," Crow smirked.

"Tell me about it," Sora said as Faust rolled his eyes managing to still look prim and proper.

Voices resounded in the hall way surprising the group, they were very loud and angry. One of them was very familiar and a spark seemed to light up Faust's eyes as he moved elegantly towards the door and opened it saying, "They're here,"

"Hey guys," a very tired looking Carly waved, she was still wearing her Fortune thief outfit and sighed as she looked back where her sister and cousin were fighting like a cat and a dog.

"Alex!" Sora cried running up to her wanting to give his newly awakened cousin a hug

"Alex," Faust murmured softly but it was enough to catch the said girl's attention who ignored the leaping boy who hit the wall hard with his poor face and ran up to Faust embracing him causing the pair to fall on the floor with Alex on top.

"Carly," Jack said in his usual tone that Carly loved so much as he walked next to her and offered his hand. She gratefully took it and allowed her man to take her to the sofa on which trudge was sitting that is until Jack kicked him off and made her sit down. Their hands never let go of each other and they savored the warmth

"Ow," a pouting Sora said as he got up rubbing his nose that had cushioned the impact between his face and the wall.

The group immediately burst into laughter including Sora while Alex helped Faust up to his feet both of them had a goofy smiled plastered on their faces which had assumed a pinker shade than normal until finally Sherry spoke up

"Faust and Sora told us everything, you're clearly not criminals, and I'm sure you're on the good side so we will help you,"

Every member of Team 5D nodded at Sherry's word smiling encouragingly at the tired Carly who was leaning on Jack as he placed his arm round her neck and gave her one of his rare but amazing smiles.

"The plan is simple we retrieve the last two gems…" Alex started

"…and then we split into groups and take the enemy down," Carly Finished for her

"Woah," Leo exclaimed, "they're really twins through and through!"

This earned him giggles from a few while others sweat dropped or simply rolled their eyes.

Carly, Kairi and Alex extended their hands each of them holding their respective gems for everyone to see, "Once we defeat them we will return the gems to their respective hiding place, the ruins of our partner duel monsters,"

"Do you have any idea were the last two gems are, our sources tell us they had been lost and are yet to be found since the attack of the dark signers," Mina jumped in

The fortune thieves shrugged all looking at a loss except Carly who was deep in thought

"Do you have any idea Fortune Deep Blue Rose?" Sherry asked seeing as the girl seemed so out her mind a million miles away.

"I might have an idea I find it fishy that the gems vanished at that time…"

"You don't mean?" Jack and Akiza exclaimed reading her thoughts

Everyone seemed to edge closer to the couple curiosity prevailing

"I'm not sure but it's actually very possible," Carly told them smiling somewhat triumphantly

**FTP: Cliffhanger dun dun dun! What is Carly thinking! Next chappy the ystery will be solved and the fight will begin! (unless I find a better way to write it lol xD)**

**Carly: R&R everyone! And remember to answer the question of the day if you haven't already! **

**Sora: and remember FTP owns only the plot and any OC the rest of yugioh 5D is off their owners =D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**FTP: And here are the votes for fav OC and/or character ^^**

**Carly: 2**

**Jack: 1**

**Alex: 2**

**Kairi: 1**

**Alex: woot we makin' em eat our dust sis! *hi5 pose***

**Carly: yeah *returns hi5***

**Kairi: its all still open loose screw *grumbles***

**Alex: you're just jealous icy =P  
**

**Jack: *cool pose* hmph**

**FTP: okay I'm sorry it took long for the update I had some stuff that needed to be taken care of and my other stories and life in general etc plus I lost my muse :/ but its back now ^^ thank you everyone for your kind reviews and **

**Bluespiritfire1: yeah I'm not too good with punctuations I'll try to be more careful and when im done I'll go through the story once more to arrange it ^^ thanks for pointing it out =**

* * *

"Bingo, she was right, they're here," Sora grinned triumphantly juggling with the two gems that were a red and whitish blur.

The Dark signers' old headquarters hadn't been touched yet, everyone feared it was haunted by the spirits who possessed them and nothing the signers could say would reassure the civilians. Faust and Sora however were unperturbed and quickly found what used to be their cousins room.

Faust shook his head, "Dark signer or not, she never loses her ideals does she?"

"It's Carly we speaking about dude! She anything but ordinary, and maybe if she could still grasp her objective as a dark signer, maybe, she could, you know, lead us to the glorious victory we deserve,"

"And then we could live a normal life?"

"Yeah, it would be awesome," Sora shouted enthusiastically

Faust snorted politely, if anyone could, it was him, "Sora, we Fortune thieves have two missions, to protect the world from Hikari's group and their master and to give back what was unrightfully taken to the true owners,"

Sora pouted gazing away from his partner while Faust sighed in defeat at his stubbornness.

"As fortune Bamboo you have your duties and as Fortune Datil yucca I have mine don't forget that, it goes for all of us, we…,"Faust sighed moving a hand through his soft hair, "we will never be free from our legacy, come on, let's go,

* * *

Carly relaxed the moment she got Faust's message,

'Be home in an hour or so, found your journals,'

Journals being codename for gems, they had found them both. But most importantly Faust and Sora were safe, not that she didn't trust them, however they had grown together all of the fortune thieves learning new tricks and stunts, all of them had been her family, if she lost them…

Carly shook the thoughts that threatened to take hold of her and enjoyed the fresh night air on the balcony, closing her eyes for maximum relaxation. They had transferred to their new headquarters along with the signers; aka Kairi's villa in Neo domino city. So her hunch had been right. She felt relief flowing like warmth in her veins.

"Hey-"

Warm strong arms wrapped around her waist, but, they were too gentle.

"-pweety girl," and then laughter, it took all of Carly's patience not to grit her teeth.

"I is Jack, I the master of faster shall race in the highway of love to win your hearts,"

"It's not funny sis," Carly freeing herself from her sisters grasp.

Alex proceeded to roll on the floor laughing, "You thought I was Jack hahaha, man, sis, you're soooo hooked!"

"What? Oh Alex come on be serious for once,"

"Me? Serious?"

"Touche…"

A smile graced Alex lips, Carly gave her a warning glance but to no avail, "Carly and Jack sitting on a-,"

Carly clamped Alex's mouth shut before she could continue her singing, "pfft like you can talk! What about Faust?"

Alex gave her a very annoyed look.

"It's so not different," Carly responded letting her go.

"Fine spoilsport, I think I'm gonna go play with ice queen, might as well give her the good news, and iv gotta tell the cook to prepare a grand meal, those two are bound to be ravenous,"

"How did you know?"

"One we're twins I read your mind," Alex laughed raising her eyebrows in satisfaction, "Two, you finally relaxed," and then she was gone after she stuck her tongue out playfully at Carly.

Turning back to the view of the lit city which was still bustling with life even late at night like a beacon of light in the darkness Carly felt glad and finally at peace. Alex was back, she finally could believe it and she had Jack.

Once again someone decided to embrace her from behind while she was lost in her thoughts however this time she had a remark read to be fired as Carly had expected Alex to come back albeit it had been too quickly. So she tuned round and spoke her thoughts.

"You think-," before she could finish the sentence warm, rough lips collided with hers and she closed her eyes on instinct but not before her brain registered the messy blond mane of the man who stole her heart. When they broke away she was left breathless but much to her satisfaction Jack was also panting trying to hide it unsuccessfully since his head was on her shoulder.

"Been wanting to do this for a while," he muttered in her ear his breath tickling her neck before he kissed it.

Carly sighed contentedly listening to the now slowing heartbeat of her boyfriend. She could call him that right?

"You're being uncharacteristically silent," he pointed out, which of course meant in Atlas language to which Carly had become accustomed to: _Speak up girl and tell me what's wrong._

"Just thinking of the future I guess,"

"Hmm," this meant go on for those who aren't as fluent as the ex-dark signer.

"I mean all my life we have been trained for this one moment what if we fail?"

Jack just shrugged letting her go and joining her in admiring their cities beauty but still held a protective arm round her waist, "I know you'll do you best, if that's not enough, we fail, we can only hope after all that's part of being human,"

"What if we win then?"

"Then your job is done, you can finally go find a new destiny,"

"it's not that simple, our legacy, we must still keep on fighting give back stuff to the rightful owner and-"

"You're babbling," jack smirked in his own way cutting her frantic speech.

"Sorry,"

"I want you to know this," he said in a husky yet serious voice, "I will follow you anywhere after this, if we survive that is,"

Carly felt her face heat up but gave him her brightest smile, "Good to know, plus you still got to ask me something right?"

"Right, but only after everything's wrapped up nicely,"

Pouting Carly brought jack closer for yet another passionate kiss until of course they were interrupted by a whistling pair.

"Damn Carly you found yourself a hunk!" Kairi cheered

"Woowoowoo, look who's in L-O-V-E,"

"Jack, I'm so sorry about this," and with that Carly bent down shook her boot of and threw it straight and the giggling pair. Before she could get the other boot of they were gone, she looked back at Jack laughing sincerely which made his breath stop and went after the two. Chuckling to himself Jack thought that he sure was a lucky man and vowed to himself that he would always protect Carly's true smile, a smile untainted by responsibility, pain and guilt it once had been

* * *

That evening they all dined together celebrating the retrieval of the gems.

"A toast everyone, to finding the gems, to being once again all together, and to our new friends," Carly said trying to stop the tears from flowing. Everyone cheered and her speech.

"To having Alex back safe and sound," Faust added as he and said girl locked eyes sitting next to one another and unbeknown to the rest holding hands.

"To family," Kairi went on raising her own glass.

"To victory," Yusei and Akiza said in unison and blushing crimson red when they noticed to the amusement of the rest.

"You mean to kickin' their butts to the furthest galaxy!" Sora corrected with Leo giving him a high five and a goofy grin. Luna smiled at him laughing wholeheartedly earning her a big grin and a faint pink blush to which she responded with her own.

"To our new and unbreakable bonds," Sherry finished

"Okay eat up, we have a long way to go, them not attacking Faust and Sora when they got the diamond and ruby could only mean that they have a plan, we gotta be prepared for everything!"

Alex once again interrupted Carly to which her sister gave her an annoyed look, "Yeah but now is the time to fill our bellies and relax! Celebrate we must and FYI this is going to be nothing compared to our We-saved-the-world party

* * *

**FTP: once again sorry for it being so late and enjoy, keep o voting for your fav oc and/or character if you haven't already =D cant promise a fast update since exams are coming up ^^'**

**Jack: R&R or else taste my dust!**

**Alex: and please keep on rooting for our victory**

**Also pop quiz, why? cuz i can =P -The names of the fortune thieves have all been revealed who can tell me what they are?**

**Carly: Alex...*sigh* see you everyone!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**FTP: it has been TOO LONG!**

**Kairi: Good to be back aye author-san**

***SMACK***

**Alex: Don't suck up to her stupid popsicle!**

**Kairi: Shut up rusty asshole! *proceeds to jump and fight Alex in a smoky ball of dust***

**Carly: FTP OWNS NOTHING BUT PLOT!**

**Leo: off to the story! Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

The next morning everyone was surprisingly up and about early. The twins and Sora were playing together outside pretending to be famous duel champions. It was pretty obvious Sora was trying to impress Luna. Alex and Faust were cuddling much to the disgust of Kairi and Sherry who were watching the television with the couple. Jack and Yusei were checking the motorcycles because as Carly put it a man must do manly things in this manly hour to remember how a man works.

"So…," Aki started with a raised brow towards our reportor," How did you know where the last gems where at?"

"I had a hunch," Carly shrugged continuing in her quest to fill her tummy, "Breakfast, breakfast!"

"Aww come ON!" Akiza pouted poking Carly in her sides and making her squirm.

"Ok, ok but the tickling stops," Carly giggled trying to fend of the attack unsuccessfully. Unfortunately, she wasn't a morning person and Aki won this battle.

"I remember," she told the ex-witch who frowned confused.

"Rather I remembered," she said somberly. Akiza frown changed to a look of realization and pulled Carly in a hug squeezing a little bit to tightly.

"Aki, choking!" Carly laughed dryly as her friend released her.

"So you remember dying?" Aki asked no longer able to look the journalist I the eye, "I'm so sorry |Carly Divi-"

"No don't be it was my idea," Carly shook her head.

"The diamond and the ruby had been stolen long before I got to them by Hikari's team, "Carly explained, "They hid it in a cave guarded by strong negative spirits, no one with a pure heart could enter…"

Akiza gasped realizing what the girl was coming at, "So you gave yourself up to the darkness, to retrieve the gems…?"

"I allowed Divine to kill me so I could fall, and it worked when I went to the cave I was no longer repelled and I got the gems hiding them in the room I was given as the Hummingbird," she finished.

Akiza was tearing up and Carly herself didn't notice she was crying until he embraced her. His strong arms had become her salvation. It was the thoughts and memories of the man known as the King which allowed her to survive albeit as a dark signer. Even then it was the growing feelings of the man that pushed her forward and now it was her love for him that stopped her from crumbling.

"I'm right here now," Jack said never breaking the hug. Carly shivered as his hot and passionate whisper tickled her ear.

"I know, I love you," she replied.

"I …do too," he replied moving away his face a crimson flame.

Carly wiped her tears and laughed at the sight, Jack was really shy with these kinds of emotions but this mad her smile. Akiza grinned at her with Yusei who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well, I think it's about time we started discussing the plan," Carly got up, "Aki, Yusei can you go call everyone to the dining room?"

She passed by Jack giving him a quick peck on the cheek and a smirk as the master of faster grew even redder.

"It's time to roll?" he asked smiling back at her.

"It's time to kick some evil ass' yes," Carly confirmed.

* * *

It was decided then that each Fortune thief would accompany a signer to the Tower of the Dragon, the base of the enemy. Each level of the tower, it was known thanks to the group's research team a.k.a Trudge, Mina and Faust had been prepared for each fortune thief. The group thus decided to split as follows:

Level one was where Sora and Luna would face off the thunder master Kaminari.

Level two was the battle ground of Alex and Leo vs Chikyuu earth master

Level Three was a confrontation between couples Akiza and Faust together with Yusei and Kairi would take on Mizu the water mistress and Shibaru the binding master.

Last but not least was Level four the last stage were Jack, Sherry and Carly would try to stop the Leader; Hikari the light mistress. It would not be easy especially as they would have to abide by the rules of the tower which clearly set them at a huge disadvantage. Jack however was determined and this gave the rest of the team courage.

"We faced the dark signers and won, this will be nothing compared!" Jack reminded them, "And you fortune thieves know the enemies well enough to catch them off guard! We must trust in our resilient bond!"

"GOOO TEAM 5D'S!" they roared

* * *

**FTP: shortish transition chappy to catch on the story again ^^**

**Alex: it will soon be finished, good thing you don't like to leave anything unfinished FTP!**

**REVIE RESPONSE:**

**Seeker Heart: Thank you I will continue to try my best. Jack and Carly fluff should soon come up ^^ I can't wait to get to the Jack question, it's a beautiful surprise.**

**END REVIEW RESPONSE**

**Seems till now Alex is winning the favourite OC. Keep it up loose screw *FTP runs away chased by annoyed Alex***

**Carly: See you next chappy and look out for FTP's new jackxCarly fic coming soon on !**


End file.
